Naruto Reader Version
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: NO SUMMARY LEFT. Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya. Pembaca bisa menjadi tokoh disini dengan mengisi form di dalam fic ini.
1. Form Chara

**Naruto Reader Version**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre:

**Friendship, Action, Romance, Drama, School Life, Slice of Life, A Bit of Humor, etc.**

Chara:

**Akizuki Airy and Reader**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

NO SUMMARY LEFT. Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya. Pembaca bisa menjadi tokoh disini dengan mengisi form di dalam.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Naruto Reader Version**© **2014**

.

.

.

Karena jumlah tokoh dirasa mencukupi, kami tidak menerima request para pembaca yang ingin menjadi tokoh :( kami minta maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Ini adalah biodata milik **Author** :D

**Nama: **Akizuki Airy

**Gender: **Perempuan

**Umur:** 17 tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan: **Siswa

**Tempat tinggal: **_Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai: **_Suiton_, _Futon _

**Rank Ninja: **_Chunin_

**Klan: **Klan Akizuki

**Team: **_Team _31

**Jutsu: **_Healed Jutsu_,_ Impact Jutsu_

_**Penampilan, mencakup;**_

**Tinggi:** 166 cm

**Berat:** 44 kg

**Warna Mata: **_Blue-sapphire_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut: **Panjang sepunggung dengan warna _turquoise_

**Gol. Darah: **B

**Ultah: **13 Agustus

**Zodiac: **Leo

_**Kepribadian, mencakup;**_

**Sifat: **Keras kepala, tetapi baik hati dan murah senyum. Kalau ada yang membuatnya marah, kekuatannya meningkat drastis. Tipe orang yang simpel dan efektif, tapi bukan orang yang suka jujur dan menepati janji.

**Hal yang disuka:** Internetan, mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting, membaca novel tebal (terkadang novel klasik dan fantasi), mengkhayal dan menuliskan khayalannya dalam bentuk cerita. Kalau lagi senang biasanya melatih _jutsu_.

**Hal yang dibenci: **Dimarahi orang lain, dilarang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya, di kerjain temen, dan dicuekin.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus: **Menuliskan berbagai cerita dan pengalaman, mengendalikan _chakra_ dengan baik.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Sebagai anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, sering tidur malem sampe pagi bangunnya telat. Tapi, dia nggak pernah terlambat ke sekolah. Kalau _boring_ ikut pelajaran sukanya baca buku tengah pelajaran atau menggambar manga asal-asalan. Klo udh pulang sekolah, dia suka internetan dan baca buku lagi. Belajar cuma kalau mendekati ulangan atau ujian :P

**Lain-lain: **-

Berikut adalah beberapa orang yang telah berhasil menjadi tokoh dalam cerita ini!

Ini adalah biodata milik **Adinda Indah** :)

**Nama: **Kashiwabara Haku

**Gender: **Perempuan

**Umur:** 17 tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan: **Siswa

**Tempat tinggal: **_Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai: **_Katon_

**Rank Ninja: **_Chunin_

**Klan: **Klan Kashiwabara

**Team: **_Team _31

**Jutsu: **_Fire Jutsu_

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 168 cm

**Berat:** 43 kg

**Warna Mata: **_Ruby_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut: **Dikucir _twin-tails_ dengan warna _crimson_

**Gol. Darah: **B

**Ultah: ** 16 Januari

**Zodiac: **Capricorn

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat: **Rajin belajar dan punya fisik yang kuat. Namun, dia punya kepribadian ganda. Terkadang menjadi gadis misterius yang menyeramkan, terkadang menjadi gadis cerdas yang pemalu. Punya banyak keunikan dan selalu menyembunyikan seluruh idenya yang kreatif dan gila.

**Hal yang disuka: **Belajar, mengkhayal, membuat sesuatu yang aneh dan gila, membaca buku.

**Hal yang dibenci: **Diomeli oleh orang lain.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus: **Memperbaiki banyak alat elektronik, membuat alat-alat dan sesuatu yang "terlalu" kreatif.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** (sampai saat ini, dia tidak mau memberikan data tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya)

**Lain-lain: **-

Ini adalah biodata milik

**Nama:** Uchiha Atsuikawa

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 15 tahun

**Kelas: **1 _Konoha_ _Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Raiton_, _Katon_

**Rank Ninja:** _Chuunin_

**Klan:** Klan Uchiha

**Team:** _Team_ 5

**Jutsu:** _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_

**Tinggi:** 170 cm

**Berat:** 47 kg

**Warna Mata:** _onyx_

**Gaya Rambut/Warna Rambut:** _Raven short hair_ (sebahu)

**Gol. Darah:** A

**Ultah:** 23 mei

**Sifat:** Pendiam, Acuh tak acuh

**Hal yg disuka:** Ketenangan

**Hal yg dibenci:** Keributan

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus: **Melacak keberadaan _shinobi_ lain dengan _chakra_

**Ringkasan sehari-hari:** Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Selalu datang paling pagi ke sekolah.

Ini adalah biodata milik **wisnataivonny** :)

**Nama:** Yuki Sakura

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 15 tahun

**Kelas: **2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Futon_, _Suiton_, _Katon _

**Rank Ninja:** _Chunin_

**Klan:** Klan Yuki

**Team:** _Team_ 4

**Jutsu:** Jutsu medis, _Fuinjutsu_

**Penampilan, mencakup;**

**Tinggi:** 155 cm

**Berat:** 51 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Ruby_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut:** Putih , rambut panjang sepundak tanpa poni.

**Gol. Darah:** O

**Ultah:** 4 mei

**Zodiac:** Taurus

**Kepribadian, mencakup;**

**Sifat:** Agak _tsundere_, supel, _hyperactive_, ramah, agak kasar, baik, keras kepala.

**Hal yang disuka:** Makanan manis, membaca buku, kadang kadang berlatih _jutsu_.

**Hal yang dibenci:** Serangga, dicuekin, ditinggal teman

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** Pandai menggambar dan menyanyi, mengontrol _chakra _lumayan.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Sering malas malasan kalau sedang libur, belajar saat ada ulangan.

**Lain-lain:** -

Ini adalah biodata milik **DaNar'uto Uzumaki** :)

**Nama:** Uzumaki Dan

**Gender:** Laki-laki

**Umur:** 17 tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Doton_, _Katon_, _Bakuton_

**Rank Ninja:** _Chunin_

**Klan:** Klan Uzumaki

**Team:** _Team_ 7

**Jutsu:** _Kage bunshin no Jutsu_, _Okaeri no Jutsu_, _Bunshin daibaku_ (_bunshin_ peledak), _Chakra chain _(rantai cakra), dan _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_.

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 170 cm

**Berat:** 50 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Blue-sapphire_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut:** pendek jabrik dengan warna merah

**Gol. Darah:** A

**Ultah:** 22 Desember

**Zodiac:** Capricorn

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** rendah hati dan murah senyum, selalu melindungi teman, selalu menepati janji.

**Hal yang disuka:** Tidur, berkumpul dengan teman, dan berlatih _jutsu_.

**Hal yang dibenci:** orang yang selalu meremehkan orang lain, dan dicuekin.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** berfikir dengan cepat saat terdesak, mengendalikan _chakra_

dengan baik.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Sebagai anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Tapi, nggak pernah terlambat ke sekolah.

**Lain-lain:** -

Ini adalah biodata milik **Hachiman Sensei** :)

**Nama:** Kotegawa Hiki

**Gender:** Laki-laki

**Umur:** 15 Tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** Konohagakure

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Raiton_, _Meiton_

**Rank Ninja:** _Genin_

**Klan:** -

**Team:** _Team _4

**Jutsu:** _Dark Release: Dark Mirror Force_ (Sebagai pertahanan-selalu digunakan, jika kena serangan, serangan akan berbalik pada penyerangnya), _Dark Release: Dark Alley_ (jarang digunakan, jika tersentuh akan menjadi buta), _Dark Release: Paradise Lost_

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 162 cm

**Berat:** 42 kg

**Warna Mata:** Hitam (kiri) _Blue-sapphire_ (kanan)

**Warna Rambut:** Hitam

**Gol. Darah:** B

**Ultah:** 11 Mei

**Zodiak:** Taurus

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** _Light sleeping_, _Night Owl_, _Loner_, _Genius_, _Critism_.

**Hal yang disukai:** Menyendiri

**Hal yang tidak disukai:** Banyak Teman

**Kemampuan Umum: **_Sixth sense_, _Deep Mind_, _Logical Thinking_

**Ringkasan:** Menyendiri, _To the Point_, _Problems Solved_

Ini adalah biodata milik **Miryoku Alifu** :)

**Nama:** Miryoku Alifu

**Gender:** Laki-Laki

**Umur:** 16 tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Raiton_, _Suiton_, _Doton Sharingan_ (cuma di mata kanan, karena pemberian dari kekasihnya yang telah tewas bunuh diri)

**Rank Ninja:** _Chunin_

**Klan:** -

**Team:** _team_ 8

**Jutsu:** _Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu_ (anjing petir), _Raikiri, Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu_ (masuk kedalam tanah), _Suiton_ (_Suiryūdan no Jutsu_), _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ (serangan Gelombang air), _Kirigakure no Jutsu: _menciptakan Kabut disekitar lawan, _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_ (_Genjutsu_ yg mengakibatkan kekhawatiaran lawannya seolah benar-benar terjadi)

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi: **178 cm

**Berat:** 55 Kg

**Warna Mata:** kiri (_crimson_) dan kanan (_Sharingan_)

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut:** _Blonde_/_Short Hair Mohicans_

**Gol. Darah:** B

**Ultah:** 19 Maret

**Zodiac:** Pisces

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** Pendiam, acuh dan tampak tak peduli dengan sekitar (padahal sebenernya peduli, cuma terlalu gengsi), keras kepala, penyendiri, jenius, selalu bertampang datar dan terlihat merendahkan orang lain.

**Hal yang disuka: **menyendiri untuk mendapatkan ketenangan, baca novel (kemana-mana selalu bawa buku novel), permen _lolipop _(kemana-mana selalu mengulum permen _lolipop_)

**Hal yang dibenci:** orang yang berisik, terlalu banyak basa-basi dan hantu (hal-hal yang berbau horor)

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** Memasak, IQ hampir setara dengan klan Nara, Memiliki hawa keberadaan yang kecil

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** seorang anak yang dingin dan cuek setelah kematian kedua orang tua-nya dan kekasihnya 5 tahun silam, selalu datang dan pergi tepat waktu (ketika bel masuk sudah dikelas dan bel pulang langsung pulang), ketika pulang sekolah suka ke toko buku untuk beli novel ataupun ke toko permen lolipop, Ketika istirahat atau jam kosong suka keatap sekolah untuk mencari ketenangan dan baca novel.

Ini adalah biodata milik

**Nama:** Uchiha Sakashi

**Gender:** Laki-Laki

**Umur:** 16 Tahun

**Kelas:** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan:** Siswa dan mengerjakan pekerjaan kebun di dekat rumahnya.

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Sharingan_, _Katon_, _Doton_, _Suiton_

**Rank Ninja:** _Chunnin_

**Klan:** Klan _Uchiha_ dan _Senjuu_

**Team:** Team 15

**Jutsu:** _Fuinjutsu, Mangekyou Sharingan, Kamui, Susano'o perfect, Suiton : Hachiryuu No Jutsu (Teknik air tsunami 8 naga), Suiton : Bakusui Shosha ( teknik air : tsunami besar ), Jutsu: Fuinjutsu, Mangekyo Sharingan, Kamui, Susano'o Perfect baru 50Meter, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Yasaka No Magatama. Jutsu Elemen : Suiton: Suirō no hachi-bu(Elemen air : Delapan penjuru naga air), suitōn: Mizu no shīrudodōmu (Elemen air : Perisai kubah air), suiton: Sanryuudan kūki no Jutsu(Elemen air : Tiga Naga Air), suitōn: Tsunami Kyodai same no Jutsu(Elemen air : Tsunami Hiu Raksasa), suitōn: Mizu dangan no Jutsu (Elemen air : peluru air). Katon Element : Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu ( Bola Api Raksasa), Katon : Mekyakku No Jutsu, Katon : Karyuudan No Jutsu ( Naga Api ), Katon : Tsuin Ryuudan No Jutsu ( 2 Naga Api ), Katon : Karyuu endan ( peluru burung phoenix ). Doton Elemen : Doton : Doryuudan No Jutsu, Doton : Doryuuheki No Jusu ( perisai tanah ),Doton : Doryuu dojō kyūin ( Lumpur Naga penghisap ). Mokuton Elemen : Mokuton : Jukai Koutan ( Teknik Hutan Raksasa ) Mokuton : Mokuryuu No Jutsu ( Naga Kayu ) Mokuton : MokuJoheki No Jutsu ( Perisai kayu). Dan khusus elemen katon, suiton, dan mokuton. Dapat diperkuat dengan chakra yin-yang menjadi elemen : Suijin, Kaijin, dan Mokujin. 10x lebih kuat. _

**_Penampilan, mencakup; _**

Memakai, sarung tangan hitam seperti kakashi, celana standar _Anbu_ berwarna hitam, Kaos dalam panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan strip putih dibagian kedua pundaknya kebawah, dengan lambang _uchiha_ dan _senjuu _di depannya. Rompi _chunnin_, dan selalu memakai jubah putih dengan kobaran api hitam di tiap ujungnya dengan kanji _Dark Uchiha Senju_. Sepatu standar _chunnin _warna hitam, kantong senjata yg diikat dibagian kanan, memakai kalung _uchiha_ 1 _tomoe_.

**Tinggi:** 168 cm

**Berat:** 48 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Onyx_ hitam agak kecoklatan walau tipis.

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut: **Hitam kecoklatan dibagian ujung/panjang sepundak agak jabirk dan poninya menutupi mata kanannya.

**Gol. Darah:** AB

**Ultah: **28 Juli

**Zodiac:** Leo

**_Kepribadian, mencakup; _**

**Sifat:** Tersenyum, ramah pada orang yang baik. Dingin pada orang yang tidak baik. Cerdas, tak mudah dipengaruhi sifatnya akan sangat menakutkan bila melihat orang yang disanyangi disakiti oleh orang lain. Tetapi juga hebat dalam mengontrol emosi. Selalu tersenyum lembut kepada orang yang disayangi.

**Hal yang disuka:** Tomat, melihat awan, berlatih dan perdamaian.

**Hal yang dibenci:** Penindasan, tidak menghargai orang lain, dan ketidakadilan.

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** Mengunakan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ tanpa mengalami kebutaan, Kotrol _chakra _yang hampir setingkat dengan _Nidaime Hokage_, dan _Mokuton_.

Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari: Hidup sendiri di mansion _uchiha_ yang lumayan besar. Bangun pagi jam 04.30 untuk pemanasan berlari keliling konoha 1 kali, _push up_ 50x, _sit up_ 50x. Selesai jam 05.00 ke kebun kecilnya untuk merawat tanamannya, sesudah itu dia bersiap untuk mandi dan pergi kesekolah. Setelah itu dia pergi ke hutan kematian untuk melatih dirinya. Pemanasan seperti biasa 100x _push up_, 50x keliling _training ground_ di _Forest Death_, 100x _sit up_. Pulang sebelum hari gelap dan kembali kerumah. Jangan lupa dia juga suka berbaur dengan teman-temannya.

**Lain-lain:** menatap datar dan dingin pada saat bertarung dengan musuhnya, humoris, mempunyai kharisma tersendiri. Tampan.

Ini adalah biodata milik **alta0sapphire**

**Nama: **Uchiha Arisa

**Gender :** Perempuan

**Umur:** 17 tahun

**Kelas :** 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_

**Pekerjaan: **Siswa

**Tempat tinggal:** _Konohagakure_ (pindah dari _Suna_ ke _Konoha_)

**Kekkai Genkai :** _Futon_, _suiton_, _hyoton_

**Rank ninja:** _Chuunin_

**Klan:** klan _Uchiha_

**Team: **_team_ 8

**Jutsu: **mangekyou sharingan, genjutsu kotoamatsukami, genjutsu tsukiyomi, amaterasu, fuinjutsu, chakra chain, kuchiyose: Ryujin (Naga Salju/Es), shunshin no jutsu, shosen no jutsu, kawarimi, henge, bunshin, futon : Kazekiri no Jutsu (angin pemotong), futon : Kaze no Yaiba (belati angin), futon: Tase no Kaze (perisai angin), futon Renkuudan (peluru angin perusak), futon: Daitoppa (badai penerobos), futon : Atsugai (tekanan penghancur), Mizu bunshin no jutsu (bunshin air), suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu (peluru air), suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (peluru naga air), suiton: Suijinheki (perisai air), suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu (naga air), suiton: Mizukamikiri (sayatan air), suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki (tornado air), suiton: Mizu no Muchi (cambuk air), hyoton: Fubuki no Jutsu (badai salju), hyoton: Hyoryuudan no Jutsu (naga es), hyoton: Hana no Ame (hujan bunga es, tetapi bunganya tajam dan beracun, racunnya bisa melumpuhkan pergerakan), hyoton: Hana (membuat bunga dari es, ini bukan untuk bertarung, biasanya bunga es-nya bakal ditaruh di dekat jendela sama Arisa)

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 172 cm

**Berat:** 49 kg

**Warna mata:** Hitam

**Warna rambut/bentuk:** _Raven_ panjang sepinggang (kadang dikucir _ponytail_, kadang di biarkan terurai)

**Gol, Darah:** A

**Ultah:** 3 Juli

**Zodiac:** Cancer

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** Tenang, sopan, kadang-kadang dingin, sedikit misterius, jenius, kalau di rumah suka bercanda dengan adiknya, jika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik biasanya menyeringai.

**Hal yang disukai: **Tomat, pemandangan indah, suasana tenang, membaca novel, hal-hal yang berbau horror, salju, musim dingin, es krim, sesuatu yg manis, kalung liontin berbentuk bunga yang terbuat dari es (namun tidak mencair), hujan, langit.

**Hal yang dibenci:** keributan, seseorang yang merusak tumbuhan, seseorang yang suka meremehkan orang lain, musim panas (karena hawanya sangat panas)

**Kemampuan atau keahlian khusus:** membuat racun dari tanaman(penawarnya hanya Arisa yang tahu), genjutsu, kontrol, memasak, panah, sensor.

**Ringkasan sehari-hari:** Anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara, jika waktu senggang senang baca novel sambil mendengarkan musik, suka melukis, suka membuat bunga dari es dan memandang langit malam sebelum tidur, selalu datang ke sekolah tepat 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, lebih memperhatikan ke luar jendela daripada pelajaran, jika istirahat lebih suka pergi ke balkon lantai paling atas di sekolah sambil memakan bekal.

**Lain lain:** -

Ini adalah biodata milik **yuuiamh**

**Nama:** Yuu (marga dirahasiakan) mendapat julukan "_Tsumetai no Yuu_" (muncul setiap ada hembusan angin dingin)

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur: **24 tahun

**Kelas:** -

**Pekerjaan:** Pemburu _missing-nin_ (saat memakai topeng) sering bentrok dengan _hunter-nin_ desa lain yg berakhir dengan kematian _hunter-nin_ desa lain, Ninja bayaran.

**Tempat tinggal:** (asal _Konohagakure_)

**Kekkai Genkai:** Hyouton (Master _Hyouton_ terkuat tapi hampir tak pernah digunakan)

**Elemen dasar: **_Suiton_, _fuuton_, _doton_

**Rank Ninja:** S

**Klan:** -

**Jutsu: _S_**_uiton: Mizukagami. A+ rank kenjutsu_ (bila menggunakan pedang _shirayuki_, _S rank-shirayuki+hyouton_), _medical ninjutsu_ (_fuinjutsu_) tingkat menengah, _C rank genjutsu_, _C rank fuinjutsu_, _B rank taijutsu_, _perfect control chakra_

**Stamina:** B

**Intelegensi: **B

**Senjata: **Pedang _shirayuki_ (digunakan jika ingin atau bersama dengan _jutsu _elemen _hyouton_). Pedang _shirayuki_ memilih penggunanya jika pemilik mati.

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 165 cm

**Berat:** 47 kg

**Warna Mata:** Hitam

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut:** Hitam panjang

**Gol. Darah:** B

**Ultah:** 29 Februari

**Zodiac: **_Capricorn_

**_Kepribadian, mencakup;_**

**Sifat:** _Kuudere_, tidak ada yg tahu apa yang diinginkan, _tsundere_ saat jatuh cinta (alasan benci pada cinta), penyendiri.

**Hal yang disuka:** -

**Hal yang dibenci:** Cinta

**Kemampuan/Keahlian khusus:** pengendali darah saat bulan muncul (elemen _suiton_), merubah _chakra_, membekukan api _Amaterasu_ bila menggunakan elemen _hyouton_

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** -

**Lain-lain:** -


	2. Ch 1st: Tahun Ajaran Baru

**Naruto Reader Version**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre:

**Friendship, Action, Romance, Drama, School Life, Slice of Life, A Bit of Humor, etc.**

Chara:

**Akizuki Airy, Uchiha Atsuikawa, Kashiwabara Haku, Yuki Sakura, Uzumaki Dan, etc.**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

NO SUMMARY LEFT. Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya. Pembaca bisa menjadi tokoh disini dengan mengisi form di dalam fic ini.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Naruto Reader Version**© **2014**

**Ch. 1****st****: Tahun Ajaran Baru**

.

.

.

"Airy! Cepat berangkat sekolah!"

"_Go_—_gomenasai_, _okaa-san_! _Wakarimasta_!"

Airy menggigit roti selai kacang miliknya sambil berlari keluar rumah. Saking terburu-buru, dia lupa menutup pintu rumahnya. Alhasil, Airy bisa mendengar teriakan ibunya yang terdengar hingga keluar rumahnya. Ah, sudahlah. Dia sudah hampir terlambat masuk sekolah. Liburan panjang membuatnya bangun kesiangan, bahkan terbawa hingga hari pertama tahun ajaran baru ini.

"Hhh, terpaksa aku melompati atap rumah…" desah Airy jengkel.

Dia mempercepat larinya dan melompat ke atap rumah. Kecepatannya luar biasa mengejutkan dan membuat beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut berdecak kagum. Sedikit orang yang mau menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai _shinobi_ di desa _Konohagakure_ ini, apalagi abad 21 yang sudah modern ini.

*DRAP DRAP DRAP*

Airy hampir mencapai sekolahnya. Dia lalu memperlambat langkahnya dan melompat memasuki pagar sekolah. Semua murid yang baru datang menatap Airy dengan tatapan terkejut, namun Airy mengabaikannya. Dia berlari dengan cepat, namun…

"STOP! Airy_-chan_!"

*GUBRAK!*

"Aduh… aduh…" Airy memegangi pantatnya yang menimpa lantai terlebih dahulu, "Jangan menghalangi jalanku, dong, Sakura_-chan_!"

Sakura berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Airy, "_Gomenasai_."

Yuki Sakura, atau akrab dipanggil Sakura, adalah teman akrab Airy. Dia berasal dari klan Yuki yang terkenal dengan jutsu medisnya. Sakura juga merupakan gadis supel yang akrab pada siapapun, namun jika sikap _tsundere_nya kambuh, jangan ditanya lagi.

"Lagipula, memang kita sudah terlambat mengikuti upacara tahun ajaran baru?" tanya Airy sambil berdiri.

Sakura menggeleng, membuat rambut putihnya bergoyang, "Belum. Sepertinya kepala sekolah datang agak terlambat hari ini."

"Wah, tumben kepala sekolah terlambat." Airy menjulurkan lidah dengan nakal, "Ayo, kita pergi ke kelas bersama, Sakura_-chan_."

Senyum Sakura mengembang, "_Hai'_, _wakatta desu_."

Airy dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan ke kelas baru mereka. Oh, iya. Meskipun mereka sekelas, tapi umur mereka beda dua tahun. Airy berumur 17 tahun, sedangkan Sakura berumur 15 tahun. Sakura memang mengikuti akselerasi saat SMP, jadi dia sudah menduduki kelas 2 _Konoha Academy Senior High School_.

Setelah menaruh tas mereka di bangku masing-masing, Airy mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum upacara tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Saat Airy dan Sakura sedang berjalan di sekitar lorong sekolah, Airy merasa melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seorang gadis berambut _raven _dengan potongan pendek sedang berlatih mengendalikan _chakra_ di halaman belakang sekolah. Bola mata _onyx_ yang dimilikinya tampak fokus.

Airy merasa mengenal gadis itu. Dia ingat, nama gadis itu Uchiha Atsuikawa. Atsuikawa merupakan teman satu sekolah Airy di _Konoha Academy Elemantary School_. Saat itu, Airy masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD, sedangkan Atsuikawa menduduki kelas 5 SD. Atsuikawa merupakan gadis kebanggan klan Uchiha yang ternama. Dia dapat mengendalikan _chakra _dengan baik dan melacak keberadaan _shinobi _lain dengan _chakra_. Selain itu, dia merupakan cucu dari Uchiha Sasuke dan putri dari Uchiha Sarada, salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mempengaruhi keadaan _Hokage_ ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Atsuikawa_-san_!" panggil Airy.

Atsuikawa menengok, sedangkan Airy melambaikan tangan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Atsuikawa dingin, "Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku. Apalagi melihat rambut _biru_-mu itu, sepertinya kau pengguna _suiton_."

Airy berusaha menjaga kesabarannya, "Ah, benar. Aku pengguna _suiton_."

"Kalau si nenek berambut putih itu?" tanya Atsuikawa menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri di sampingku.

Sakura memasang _deathglare_ menyeramkan, "_Ara_… anak ini kurang ajar rupanya. Dasar gagak*!"

"_Nani_?!" Atsuikawa marah, "Rambutku memang berwarna _raven_*, tapi bukan berarti gagak!"

*_Raven_, dalam bahasa inggris bisa diartikan "hitam pekat" atau "gagak"

"Gagak pengecut!"

"Nenek rambut putih!"

Airy pusing mendengar pertengkaran Atsuikawa dan Sakura, pada akhirnya tepar dan pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini…" Dan menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah terlambat mengikuti upacara tahun ajaran baru, ketahuan terang-terangan bertarung di halaman belakang sekolah lagi!"

Sakura dan Atsuikawa menunduk sambil mengatakan, "_Hontouni sumimasen_…"

"Dan, kau…" Dan menatap Airy yang sedang duduk di belakang Sakura, "Kau diperbolehkan pergi ke kelasmu kembali, Akizuki_-san_."

Airy mengangguk sambil mengatakan, "_Arigatoo gozaimashita_, Uzumaki-_san_."

Uzumaki Dan, si ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan _Konoha Academy Senior High School_. Berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang ternama. Kakeknya, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah _Hokage _ketujuh, sedangkan kakek buyutnya, Namikaze Minato juga merupakan _Hokage _keempat. Kelihatannya, Dan akan menjadi _Hokage_ setelah ayahnya, Uzumaki Boruto menjadi _Hokage_ kedelapan.

Kelihatannya keluarga Uzumaki terlalu beruntung untuk hidup di _Konohagakure_.

Setelah Airy bebas dari kantor utama OSIS _Konoha Academy Senior High School_, sepertinya giliran Atsuikawa dan Sakura yang terbelit masalah karenanya. Dan masih menatap Atsuikawa dan Sakura dengan _deathglare_.

_Dasar raja kedisiplinan,_ pikir Atsuikawa kesal. _Padahal, aku ingat saat ibu pernah bercerita tentang ayah Dan. Katanya, ayah Dan pernah mencoret-coret patung Hokage ketujuh dengan cat untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Hhh.. keluarga Uzumaki yang memalukan._

_Well_, pemikiran Atsuikawa ternyata berbeda jauh dengan pemikiran Airy.

"Hng… sepertinya aku punya hadiah untuk kalian," Dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kalian berdua harus…"

"Dan, berhentilah menghukum siswa disini dengan gayamu itu."

Atsuikawa dan Sakura menengok ketika mendengar suara tersebut.

"Kashiwabara_-san_, kubilang jangan menggangguku, kan?" tanya Dan dengan wajah kesal.

Seorang gadis muncul di hadapan Sakura, Atsuikawa, dan Dan. Dia memakai kacamata ber-_frame _merah, sama seperti iris indahnya yang bagaikan _ruby._ Rambutnya dikucir _twin-tails_ berwarna _crimson_. Dia mengulum permen _chupa chups_ rasa stroberi.

Sakura berpikir, _mungkin gadis yang dipanggil Kashiwabara ini suka warna merah…_

"Kalian berdua, cepat kembali ke kelas, ya." gadis yang dipanggil Kashiwabara tersebut tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan Atsuikawa.

Sakura dan Atsuikawa berdiri sambil menunduk hormat, "_Arigatoo gozaimashita_!"

Sambil melihat Sakura dan Atsuikawa yang sudah berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing, Dan menatap Kashiwabara dengan rasa kesal bercampur panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kashiwabaraaaa?!" bentak Dan.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kashiwabara tersebut hanya tertawa hambar, masih mengulum _chupa chups _favoritnya, "Berhenti memanggil margaku, panggil aku Haku, dasar Uzumaki Dan idiot."

.

.

.

.

_To be continue_…


	3. Ch 2nd: Seseorang yang Misterius

**Naruto Reader Version**

**Ch. 2****nd****: Seseorang yang Misterius**

.

.

.

.

Airy melihat daftar _team _yang ditempel di papan depan kantor guru.

_Team 4: Yuki Sakura, Kotegawa Hiki_

_Team 31: Akizuki Airy, Kashiwabara Haku_

_Team 5: Uchiha Atsuikawa,…_

…

"_Anno_,… Sakura_-chan_, apakah kau mengenali lelaki yang bernama Kotegawa Hiki itu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Namanya terdengar asing. Apalagi marganya… Kotegawa. Kelihatannya dia tidak memiliki klan di desa ini."

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, tidak semua orang memiliki klan sendiri. Ada juga penduduk desa yang tidak mempunyai klan dan hidup dengan marga keluarga yang bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Yah, memang benar, sih." Airy masih memperhatikan daftar _team_ di hadapannya, "Ng… Sakura_-chan_… apakah kau mengenal orang bernama Kashiwabara Haku ini?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya dia Kashiwabara Haku, salah satu dari anggota OSIS, sama seperti Dan."

"Anggota OSIS?!" Airy terlonjak, "Gawat… aku benci penduduk OSIS yang terlalu disiplin itu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak. Dia tidak seperti anggota OSIS seperti biasanya. Dia baik. Bahkan, dia berani melanggar peraturan OSIS."

"Oh, ya?" senyum Airy ikut mengembang, "Sudahlah… ayo kita pergi ke arena pelatihan. Setelah istirahat bukankah ada jam pelajaran pelatihan jutsu?"

"Hmm, _iku yo_!"

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, namun tidak menyadari seseorang yang mengintip mereka dari kejauhan.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket. Iris _blue-sapphire_ miliknya yang terletak di sebelah kanan menatap lekat-lekat pada Sakura.

"Yuki Sakura… dia gadis yang menarik."

.

.

.

.

"Kalian akan berlatih sesuai _team _kalian!" seru _sensei _yang berdiri di depan, "_Ichi_, _ni_, _san_, MULAI!"

Airy dan Sakura bingung. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui mana anggota _team _mereka. Wajah mereka saja tidak tahu, bagaimana mereka bisa berlatih bersama _team_-nya?

*PLUK*

Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Airy.

"Akizuki Airy_-san_, apakah itu namamu?"

Airy menengok. Seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi dua cm daripada Airy berdiri di belakang Airy. Dia memakai kacamata ber-_frame_ merah. Rambutnya tampak indah dengan kuciran _twin-tails_ warna _crimson_.

_Ah, lagi-lagi dia mengulum permen _chupa chups_…_ pikir Sakura menahan tawa.

"Jangan-jangan… Kashiwabara Haku_-san_?" tanya Airy terkejut.

Haku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Kau dari klan Akizuki, kan? Kudengar, klan itu terkenal dengan _jutsu suiton_-nya yang luar biasa."

"Eh, tidak sehebat itu kok." Airy cengengesan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berlatih…" Haku lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, "Eh? Bukankah kamu gadis yang ada di kantor OSIS tadi pagi?"

Sakura mengangguk malu, "Iya, Kashiwabara_-san_. Aku yang ada di kantor OSIS tadi pagi."

"Kita belum kenalan," Haku mengulurkan tangannya, "Kashiwabara Haku, wakil ketua OSIS, kelas 2."

_Ternyata dia kelas 2 sepertiku,_ pikir Sakura terkejut.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Haku, "Yuki Sakura, kelas 2 juga."

"Omong-omong, mana anggota team-mu?" tanya Haku sambil mengulum chupa chups-nya, "Kau _team_ berapa? Nama anggota _team_-mu siapa?"

Sakura tampak gugup, "Eeh… aku _team_ 4, nama anggota _team_-ku… hng… Kotegawa… Kotegawa Hiki."

Saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan Sakura, wajah Haku tampak terkejut.

"Aku disini."

Haku, Sakura, dan Airy menengok mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ko… Kotegawa_-san_?" wajah Haku tampak panik.

_Apa… dia…_ Sakura membelalakkan matanya, _Kotegawa Hiki…?_

Seorang lelaki memakai jaket berwarna hitam mendekatinya. Tudung jaketnya menutupi hampir sebagian kepalanya, namun Sakura bisa melihat kilatan cahaya _blue-sapphire_ dari mata sebelah kanannya. Selain itu, dia memancarkan aura kegelapan yang membuat Sakura dan Airy ketakutan. Tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi, membuat kaki Sakura bergetar sedikit.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu." Haku tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Sakura sambil berbisik:

"_Hati-hati. Dia murid yang punya banyak masalah._"

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika dia berdiri sendirian di hadapan Kotegawa Hiki.

"_Anno_… aku harus memanggilmu siapa, Kotegawa Hiki_-san_?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hiki."

"Namaku Yuki Sakura, kamu boleh memanggilku Yuki atau Sakura."

"Terserah."

*Glep*

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Hiki dengan wajah pucat.

"Apakah… apakah Hiki_-san_ tahu apa tugas hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Tugas… tugas kita adalah bertarung dan saling menguji _jutsu _dan _chakra_."

"Boleh."

Sakura bingung ketika mendengar jawaban Hiki. _Boleh? Apa maksudnya?_

"Mulai."

_Eh? Apaaaaaaaaaaa?!_ Sakura terkejut.

"_Dark Release: Dark Mirror Force_." ujar Hiki sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

_Bagaimana ini… aku bukan jarang menggunakan _ninjutsu_, aku hanya bisa _taijutsu_ dan _fuinjutsu_…_ pikir Sakura cemas.

Sakura berlari, lalu melompat dan melayangkan tendangan pada Hiki, namun dia terpental dan jatuh di tanah.

*BRUKK*

Seketika itu, kesadaran Sakura menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura_-san_, Sakura_-san_!"

Setelah mendengar suara tersebut, kedua bola mata Sakura terbuka. Iris _ruby_-nya bertemu dengan manik berwarna _blue-sapphire_. Setelah memutar otak (?) selama beberapa detik, Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki…-_san_?!"

"Ehm, maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu." Dan berdeham sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap Sakura kembali, "_Daijoubu desuka_?"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mendadak wajahnya terasa panas, "_Daijoubu_… _desu_."

Dan menatap Sakura, Sakura menatap Dan. Mereka tampak tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun dan muka mereka…

"Eh… kenapa Uzumaki_-san_ disini? Bukankah…, seharusnya…" ucapan Sakura terputus.

Dan memotong ucapan Sakura dengan cepat, "Oh? Kotegawa maksudmu? Abaikan dia…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Dan menelan ludah sambil menjawab, "Kau tidak pernah tahu soal Kotegawa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kotegawa itu…," Dan menatap ke arah jendela, "Dia merupakan murid bermasalah sejak dia bersekolah di Konoha Academy High School ini. Pihak sekolah sempat menolaknya karena dia masih _Genin_…"

"Apa?!" Sakura tampak terkejut, "Dia masih _Genin_?!"

Dan mengangguk sambil melanjutkan, "…pihak sekolah sempat menawarkan ujian _Chunin _khusus untuknya, tapi dia menolak. Dia lalu mengatakan akan mengisi soal kelas 3 SMA sekaligus tes fisik. Saat diuji, dia sangat jenius dan unggul dalam hal fisik. Dia akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Dia adalah murid yang masuk ke dalam jajaran terbaik, namun…"

Sakura bertanya kembali, "Namun…?"

"Namun, dia punya sifat yang buruk… membuat semua guru dan siswa disini membencinya. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum, tidak ramah, ketus, terlalu sombong, lalu… sepertinya dia punya masa lalu yang suram hingga membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya, keluarganya… dan kerabatnya." Dan menutup penjelasannya dengan helaan nafas yang lumayan panjang.

Sakura menatap Dan dengan serius, "Aku… akan membuat Hiki berubah."

"Apa?" Dan tampak terkejut, "Kau… mau membuat Kotegawa berubah?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap, "Ya! Aku akan membuat Kotegawa berubah! Kami juga satu _team_, aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih bersemangat dalam hidup!"

Dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kau… memang keras kepala sejak dulu, Sakura_-san_."

"Sejak dulu?" Sakura bingung ketika mendengar ucapan Dan.

Dan menggeleng pelan sambil menjawab, "_Iie_, _nandemonai_."

"Aku mau pergi dulu!" Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya sambil berlari keluar UKS, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Uzumaki_-san_!"

Dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir, _Sakura, kau memang sudah melupakan diriku, ya. Andai waktu bisa berputar kembali._

.

.

.

.

"Kotegawa, kamu membiarkan Yuki Sakura bersama Uzumaki Dan?"

"Aku tidak membiarkannya, aku sedang mengatur rencana."

"Hhh, kau terlalu _deep mind_, Kotegawa."

"Diam, Alifu_-kun_."

"Berhenti memanggilku Alifu_-kun_! Itu terdengar konyol!"

"Lalu, harus kupanggil siapa? Yoku?"

"Miryoku!"

Kedua lelaki sedang duduk di dahan pohon dekat UKS, sedang bertengkar.

Kotegawa Hiki dan Miryoku Alifu, kedua _trouble maker_ _Konoha Academy Senior High School_ yang sama-sama pendiam dan jenius.

Sepertinya, mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

.

_To be continue_…


End file.
